No Room For Sinners
by ZevofB3K
Summary: AU, HBP Spoilers. What if Snape had been caught at the end of HBP? Someone needs to have a word with him. SnapeTonks, but not in the way you expect


Author's Notes: Nope, don't own the HP world, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters and promise to put them back when I'm done! As for Book 6, didn't quite warm up to the whole Remus/Tonks thing, nor did I warm up to the fact that Sev's a traitor but oh well! Here's my somewhat realistic Sev/Tonks fic.

She couldn't believe the news, but she knew that 'Dung and Remus wouldn't lie to her. She didn't want to know how they caught him or why they hadn't turned him in to the Ministry, but she supposed she could understand a tiny bit. Severus Snape was a traitor and a murderer, so she supposed that they still had him for revenge purposes. That was probably why she was now going back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Tonks wanted her own revenge.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw him sitting there in one of the wooden chairs, tied to it and covered in sweat, bleeding from the lip and from a cut on his forehead. One of his eyes was swollen and bruised, as was the side of his neck. Molly must have been out, because the men wouldn't have been able to do this otherwise. As he fixed his cold, black eyes on her, glaring through a curtain of damp, greasy hair, she pulled her wand out of the pocket of her jeans. "Ah, Nymph," he said silkily as blood ran down his chin. "Come to hit me too, have you?"

"Maybe," said Tonks, tightening the grip on her wand.

He smirked, chuckling lightly to himself. "Then what do you want?" he asked.

She took a few cautious steps up to him, and bit down hard to conceal her emotions, even though she sure he was looking into her mind right then and there. "I can't believe you," she said. "How could you have done that? We trusted you, we even did our best to protect you, and then you had to go and-"

"Kill an old fool, yes I know," said Severus. "I've been naughty, is that what it is, you came here to scold me? Dear me, Nymph, but I believe you have old information,"

Tonks pointed her wand at his throat. "Shut up!" she said. "I'm not done, so keep your mouth closed until I am, unless you want to be spewing slugs for the rest of the night,"

Snape looked at her defiantly, but then relaxed and leaned back into the chair, smirking at her, raising his eyebrows as if to say "Fine. Continue," She sighed to keep the tears back and slowly lowered her wand. "Dumbledore went to great lengths to give you a normal life," said Tonks. "And then you just-"

"Oh, kindly spit it out!" said Severus. "I know you have something much more interesting to say to me rather than everything I've heard before. If you like we could do it in a way that makes you more comfortable...although I don't know if you prefer the kitchen floor to the bed because both seemed to be satisfac-"

"SHUT UP!" Tonks said again.

She closed her eyes, and swallowed the pain the best she could. There was no playing games with him, because he probably already knew. In fact, he was probably going to enjoy seeing her go to great lengths to not cry, but she had to say this anyway. She didn't want to carry it. She sighed again, and focused herself. "Not only did everyone else trust you...but I trusted you, too," she said bitterly. "I can't believe I even let you touch me! I mean, we slept together all summer! You lied to everyone, but I didn't ever think you could lie to me,"

"So you're upset with yourself then, is it?" said Severus. "I advise you to set your priorities straight then. Admit it, Nymphadora...you've allowed yourself to feel raped. Let me inform you...it's not rape if you say yes,"

She didn't even know it happened until it was over. The event replayed in her mind; her fist balled up, shot out, and now Severus was spitting out a tooth. "I guess this means it's over, then?" he asked sarcastically, still spitting out blood.

"I cared about you," she said. "But now I think about that and want to bathe in acid because I let you touch me,"

Trying not to look at his expression, she turned to leave, and stopped when she got to the doorway. "I hope your master beats you worse than your father ever did," she said bitterly, and slammed the door.

Standing outside the kitchen, she realized something. Severus was always one to speak his mind, and she had been sure that she was going to hear it for telling him she hated him. He hadn't said a word. No one else would have noticed, but she knew that he was hiding his own emotions as well. "Good show, Tonks," she whispered, finally letting herself cry.


End file.
